


got me turning around

by eliottsevak



Series: Buddie-Verse [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottsevak/pseuds/eliottsevak
Summary: Buck gets transferred and one year later, he's a bit different.





	got me turning around

Buck was known for being a Dumbass, an idiot, the screwup. Who got fired for screwing girls in the fire truck. 

Nobody ever thought he would be transferred. 

···

It was a Wednesday and a normal day for them, saving people. An earthquake had hit LA again, not as bad as the one on the first day Eddie had arrived. But the building they were rescuing people from had collapsed. 

No one was allowed back into the building at this time, the Chief had made that very clear, no one was going in or out. 

Buck was too busy watching two wailing parents to care, they were screaming and crying about their little girl, a girl named Rowan was still in the building. 

According to her parents, a 6-year-old girl, dark skinned with braided hair. And they were screaming and wailing that they wanted her back, that she was still in the collapsed building. 

But Buck had always been a sucker for kids, and an idiot who runs into danger for fun. Buck is running into the building before anyone notices, and Eddie is yelling for his name, Bobby starts too, but he's inside the building, and he's gonna get Rowan. 

"Rowan!" He yells loudly, hoping for a response, he doesn't get one so he continues moving his way through the rubble. "Rowan!" He yells again, he stays still waiting for something. 

Buck hears a pained 'help' from across the room and he's gone. Bolting towards the source of the noise. "Rowan Dailey!" He says, pushing some rubble from his front, there is a loud crash and Buck keeps on going, searching for the little girl. 

"Here, over here!" The little girl looks exactly as described, dark brown skin with the same dark brown eyes, hair in multiple braids down her back, in a pair of overalls with blood running down her arm and forehead. 

"Hey Rowan, can you move?" He asks softly, extending his arm, she nods quickly, "alright, can you climb over this and come here so I can get you out with your mom and dad?" He asks, she moves forward, climbing over the fallen piece of cement just like he asked, and Buck wraps his arms around her, turning for the door.

He gets out quickly. Holding Rowan in his arms, he lets her down and she runs to her parents, his chest fills with warmth, he reunited a family, that's what matters. 

Eddie is on him a second layer, holding him to his side. "You fucking idiot" he presses his head into Buck's shoulder. "Yeah, but I saved a little girl, so it's all worth it." 

Except for the fact that it wasn't. 

···

Buck is sitting in the Chief's office, Bobby by his side and he's covered in a sheen of sweat, bouncing his leg up and down. 

"Mr. Buckley you disobeyed direct orders against me, the Chief," a tall white man with graying brown hair and glasses told him. Chief Allen. 

"Yes but I saved a life. Reunited a family." Buck said to him. The Chief seemed unimpressed. 

"You did Buckley, 10 points for that and a transfer for disobeying orders," Allen said, Buck's jaw dropped.

"Transferred? What about a warning" Bobby suggests. "He has gotten 3 warnings already, one of them was slashed. But this was direct disobeying of orders. If you can't teach him some discipline Captain Nash then I think instead of firing him we should just transfer him." Allen said back. 

"Where would I be transferred?" Buck asked confused, he didn't want to be transferred, leaving his sister when she just got here, leaving Eddie and the rest of the station? Buck doesn't think he could survive. 

···

Buck was banned from working for the two weeks while they planned his transfer, New York. He was going across the entire country because he saved someone's life. 

This was so fucking stupid. 

He was in the airport now. His fire station around him. Ready to board the flight, he gives Chimney a bro hug. "I'll miss you Buck" Chimney pats him on the back. 

He wraps his arms around Hen next, holding on tightly. "I'll miss you Hen." He whispers, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'll miss making fun of you Buckaroo" they all laugh, Buck hugs Athena next. 

He hugs Bobby and he's almost in tears now, and when he hugs Maddie he's defiantly crying now, fat tears running down his cheeks.

Christopher is gripping his leg and Buck feels like he's about to break. He leaned down and hugs Christopher tightly. "I'll miss you, buddy, I'll call you every day after school okay?" 

"Okay," Chris says, Buck can tell he's crying too and wipes his tears. "Don't worry my little superhero. I'll call you right after I land. It'll be like I never left" Buck hugs him again. 

Last is Eddie, he's already sobbing, so he just wraps his arms around his boy and cries into his neck. "It's okay baby, it's okay. We'll see each other in a couple of months I promise." Eddie says into his ear, he feels more arms entangle him and he is being held by all his friends. 

"The last call for flight 935, Last boarding call" Buck's flight. He untangles himself and walks away, trying not to look back, even though his body and mind are screaming at him to go back, to not leave. To stay with Eddie and hug him and never let him go, pack him in his suitcase and smuggle him to New York. 

But he doesn't, and he turns back once, before leaving. 

···

6 months. 6 months away from his boyfriend and Chris and he misses them. He misses Eddie in the morning, rubbing Buck's chest scars in the sunlight streaming through the window. 

Making breakfast for them and doing push-ups with Chris on his back. Dancing in the living room.

Sex with Eddie, Eddie inside of him and whispering dirty things into his ear late at night, going fast and rough and blowjobs in on-call rooms. He misses it all. 

Most of all he misses his friends. Misses working by their side, his new fire station teammates aren't the best, they don't really talk to him, they don't give him any dangerous things to do. 

He feels like an outsider. He hasn't made any new friends and New York and his apartment has rats. 

Fucking rats in his building and water damage and weird scratches on the wall and Buck just misses his boyfriend. 

···

Buck gets more used to it 7 months in, his Captain isn't like Bobby, his name is Ryan Parker and he's a tall black haired Asian man, he's strict and of Buck makes one mistake he's stuck doing dishes and cleaning the station for a week. 

His other 4 teammates that he works with are all male, Sam, Joey, Carl, and Basile. Basile is from France and can barely speak English, yet he is still on more cases then Buck is. 

Joey isn't that bad, sometimes he'll help him clean but he doesn't talk to Buck. They never ask about his personal life and it never comes up. Eddie and Buck still FaceTime a lot and they're not falling apart. 

Buck still loves Eddie. A lot. 

And he just hopes Eddie still loves him the same.

···

He's finally allowed to go home after one year. One year of not touching Eddie, one year of jerking off alone and with silicone dicks. 

He talked to Eddie yesterday and gave him the good news. Eddie was ecstatic, and Buck knew tonight he was getting laid. 

Buck is waiting for his plane to board when he gets another text from Eddie.

Shannon is taking Chris for the entire week. And I have the week off. You, me in bed, preferably naked. 

Buck laughs and giggles lowly, feeling heat pool in his stomach at the thought of just touching Eddie again. Eddie could never visit New York, he was always working or taking care of Chris. 

The plane would be taking off soon. Around 30 minutes and Buck couldn't wait to wrap his arms around his Eddie, kiss his face and his shoulders, his waist, and his thighs. 

Buck groaned softly at the thought of being underneath Eddie again. He tried to shake it off, think of something gross, like Maddie and chimney screwing or bobby naked, yes that'll do it. 

···

When the plane lands the first thing Buck wants to do is run through baggage claim and the terminal and get to his boyfriend. He holds himself together though, calmly walks through the baggage claim and the terminal to where he asked Eddie to meet him, down off the escalator, in public so Buck wouldn't be too tempted to screw him right then and there. 

The first thing Buck sees when he's on the escalator is that Eddie is alone with a sign just saying 'buckaroo' and okay, maybe buck doesn't want to screw him right now anymore. 

Buck rushes down the stairs, apologizing profusely to people he's pushing and runs into Eddie's arms. 

He feels like he's home, like he's right where he needs to be, happy and safe and warm- way to fucking hot. 

God New York was so much colder than California. Buck kisses Eddie quickly, not really needing any words to explain the relief they feel to finally hold each other in their arms again. 

Buck Rips of his beanie and Eddie audibly gasps. Buck is confused, what's the big deal?

"Oh my god Buck, your hair" Eddie swoons, pressing his fingers and tangling them through the long curly blonde locks that now lie on Buck's head.

"Baby- your hair. You never told me it was curly" he runs his fingers through it again and peppers kisses on Buck's birthmark. 

"Yeah well it is. It's not that big of a deal, I'm gonna cut it anyway" Buck shrugs nonchalantly, just wanting to get home, preferably naked in bed with his boyfriend. 

There's a sharp tug on his hair, "don't you dare. I love it. Ugh it's so cute" the shorter man leans up and runs his nose along Buck's birthmark, hands still threading through the curls aimlessly. 

"Hmm maybe I'll keep it" Buck murmurs softly. 

···

And if later, after 3 rounds of intense sex Buck realizes that he's got the biggest hair pulling kink, and that's why he's never cutting his hair again- then no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This 1k mess was all just a elaborate set up for long haired buck.


End file.
